


grocery store meeting (part 2)

by lingerl0ser



Series: jersy dating au [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Follow up, M/M, SORRY YALL, and its still short, this took me moths to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27422110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lingerl0ser/pseuds/lingerl0ser
Summary: just part 2 to the grocery store au
Relationships: Jason Grace/Percy Jackson
Series: jersy dating au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003458
Kudos: 18





	grocery store meeting (part 2)

**Author's Note:**

> hope yall enjoy! sorry its a bit short

They met for coffee at the local cafe the next day and, if Jason does say so himself, it went excellent. The guy was really dorky but it was kinda cute. He had ordered the most extravagant coffee Jason had ever seen, it had like caramel syrup, extra cream, ice, and a whole bunch of stuff he couldn't even remember. 

The continued texting the rest of the day and the next day too, Jason was becoming quite obsessed incredibly quickly. And he definitely needed relationship advice.

“Hey Anns, I need a shred of help,” he sighed into the phone.  
“With what? And hi by the way,” she replied.  
“Relationship advice.”  
“Wow, the great Jason Grace needs assistance. I thought you could charm every girl in this city if you really wanted?” Annabeth smiled.  
Jason could see how that would backfire on him in hindsight, “Yeah well, it's not a girl. And you've got dating experience with guys right?”  
“Oooh getting it on with the local boys huh?”  
“You got meaner when you started hanging out with Piper,” he moaned, “but you can bully me later, I don't know how to ask him out again.”  
“That's all? And you've already been on a date?”  
“Yes?”  
“Jace, he obviously likes you, just ask when he wants to meet up again and go for here. I promise you'll be good.”  
“Thanks Annie,” he smiled. His friends really were awesome, “bye.”  
“Goodbye and goodluck, go win his heart!” and she hung up.

Jason sighed and looked down at his phone and typed out a text to Percy, and then deleted it, and then typed it out again and deleted it again. “Gotta be smooth, gotta be smooth ok.”  
His final draft read: hey pretty boy, wanna hang out again?  
And they did, quite a few times.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! hope you have fun, love yall and stay safe <3


End file.
